In one aspect this invention relates to vehicle stability. In a further aspect this invention relates to methods and structures to prevent the tipping of a vehicle subjected to environmental loads.
Various structures have been proposed for stabilizing a vehicle. One broad class of stabilizing means are the outriggers commonly employed on construction machinery. When a vehicle is in position the outriggers are extended bring the outriggers into contact with the ground lifting the vehicle's wheels off the ground and providing a firm footing for the chassis of the vehicle. The resulting stabilized vehicle is better able to withstand loads when used as a platform for a back hoe or the like.
One example of a hydraulically activated outrigger is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,627 which discloses outriggers mounted in combination with a wheel axle. The hydraulic cylinder is used to extend and contact the outrigger to lift or lower the vehicle chassis. Other examples of outrigger structures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,731 and 4,245,855. All three of the structures cited have hydraulic means to extend the outriggers and lift the vehicle chassis. Such systems provide a good solid support mechanism for loading or construction. However, they all depend for their stability on the vehicle weight and placement of the outrigger pads. Such systems have no attachment to a permanent anchor and are not suited for maintaining the vehicle against the force of an explosive shock wave delivered to the sides of the vehicle.
Another example of stabilization is the use of chains which can be attached to the vehicle and a supporting structure such as a railroad car or trailer. Such a shipping tie down is useful in transporting a vehicle, but the chains are time consuming to attach and the individual who is attaching the chains must be outside the vehicle thereby being placed in an unsheltered position.
It would be desirable to have an attachment device as a stabilizing mechanism which would firmly anchor a vehicle to the earth or a similarly stable structure against shock waves such as those generated by large explosions. In addition the device should be operable from within the vehicle so the vehicle operator need not leave his position and be exposed to any hazzards present outside the vehicle.